Under the Icy Mask
by YokaiAngel
Summary: Artemis was always misunderstood and when an accident forces him to rely on a family both new and old that doesn't know him as well as they think he does he has to let them closer then he's comfortable with.


_**YA; I do not own Artemis Fowl**_

 _ **Anyone can use my ideas/ plot just PM me one you post the story so I can read it~**_

* * *

 _Of course I talk to myself._

 _Sometimes I need expert advice._

 _–unknown_

* * *

Butler sat in the corner of the living room staring at the predicament ahead. He had been working for the Fowl family for many, many, years but even after finding out a secret race of fairies existed, fighting deranged pixie, almost being killed, actually being killed, being brought back to life, planning numerous rescue attempt and saving the world repeatedly he had never seen anything like this and despite all of his training to show as little emotion as possible he couldn't help but let loose a few chuckles at the scene in front of him.

His young charge was standing defiantly in front of his mother the twins and his their father getting ready for the costume party in the other room. "No mother absolutely not, I refuse." Artemis stated looking at his mother who was holding out a bundle of clothes.

Angeline was dressed in a stunning medieval black witches dress that flowed down and stopping above her ankles revealing blood red high heels a choke collar around her neck that held a dark red ruby in the center.

Butler felt a wave of sympathy for Artemis. There was no doubt in his mind that the raven-haired genius loved his family, too much, in fact and his mother had never failed to take advantage of that.

"Please? For family?" Angeline begged.

Artemis reeled back as if she had struck him flinching slightly before an unreadable look to anyone who didn't know him as well as Holly or Butler settled across his face.

Butler knew his charge would cave at the words.

The man had to wince at the statement. Despite what anyone would and had ever thought Artemis was never selfish. Proud? Undoubtedly. Selfish? Never. The obsession with gold had stemmed from the boy trying to keep his father's company alive.

Skipping school had been a product of Artemis fighting off lawyers trying to take custody over him and his wealth. Every little thing the raven had ever done was to help wether his family or someone else and Artemis had pieced his family together bit by bit. Having Holly heal his mother and saving his father. A happy ending, it seemed.

Instead he had disappeared for three years only to come back and find that his parent had a set of twins. In the end, Artemis had sacrificed everything for _family_ but had forgotten how to be apart of one, choosing to watch from the sidelines as an observer instead of a participant.

Artemis relented taking the clothes before walking off to his room silently. Angeline gave a brilliant smile happy that her son had given in. Glad that her plot had worked before walking out of the room to check on the others.

Butler pitied her deeply for how much she had lost her son without realizing it.

* * *

In Folly's office Holly sighed angrily tapping her pen against the desk as she watched another young mob member being dragged in for interrogation on the centaur's computer screen. "Do you think that Opal started a How to Dominate the World Academy before we caught her?" she questioned.

Foaly shook his head in wonder looking at the youthful but deranged pixie "I'm not sure." he muttered "I'll have to check into that..." Holly glared at him annoyed by the fact that he answered a rhetorical question.

Foaly tapped on his computer then sighed in frustration "I don't know how he did it but he almost completely shut down the tunnels."

Holly frowned "Almost all?" she questioned.

Foaly nodded, "Almost," he confirmed, "He left open an old police tunnel that we stopped using centuries ago, the tubes aren't up to date but I think you can get through..."

"Trouble, me and you are the only ones here today's a holiday." Holly stated looking at him in amusement.

Foals groaned burying his face into his hands and slumping over, "Fine... I'll admit it..."

A sly grin slowly formed over the LepRecon's face, "Oh? Admit what?" Holly asked innocently tilting her head to the side.

"Your seriously going to make me say this?" The grin grew sharper, "Fine we need Artemis." Foals muttered.

Holly laughed strolling out of the door.

* * *

Artemis sighed closing the door to his room by leaning backwards slowly sinking towards the floor releasing a long breath he leaned forward settling his arms on top of his knees and burying his face into his arms making sure not to ruffle the clothes while doing so. A low thunk resounded throughout the room as his head hit the door.

'For family.' His mother's word's resounded in his head a bitter part of his mind repeating the sentence mockingly. A swell of emotions started to swirl within him. 'For family.'

Artemis had nearly sobbed at the words, he rationally knew that his mother had no recollection of her time before Holly had healed her. How she had no idea that _he_ had been the one to bring back his father.

That he had disappeared for his own weird makeshift family that he had unknowingly found while trying to pull together his own. He tried to connect with his brothers, a thought that still seemed so unreal to him, ultimately he had failed they although very smart for their age were to different.

He was being bitter and this he knew and irrational as his awkwardness was due to the small amount of time he had spent with his family and the fact that he had never explained these issues to either of his parents.

None of his adventures or his criminal escapades. How close he was to going a road that he had no doubt would eventually lead him to being killed.

When Artemis had returned home after three years in the sole safety of his room he had been angry.

How could they move on without him? How could they expect him to be part of a family he had seen so many of the dark twisted parts off?

His family did not have twins, his father was cold and rarely laughed someone who had left when he was young and his mother was a woman who had lost her mind in her grief. He couldn't look at his parents and brothers in the same place all together. It made him ache deeply for the childhood he had never had.

Beckett and Myles were innocent Artemis knew.

They saw their parents as perfect, kind people all Artemis saw was a family that he had put together. Neither of the ever needed to know of what Artemis had gone through as a child and he added in his head 'If I have anything to say about it they would never even have a glance of the path off that I had almost traveled through, _for family._ '

Standing up determinedly glancing in the mirror to see one warm dark hazel and one icy azure blue eye that branded a reminder of what he had become Artemis finally looked down at his outfit that his mother had chosen for the night letting out a low dark laugh that resounded through the empty room.

"How ironic."

* * *

 _Not all scars show and not all wounds heal._

 _Sometimes you never truly see,_

 _the pain someone feels._

 _–unknown_

* * *

 **I have a tradition of recommending an anime, a manga a book, and a tv show. So here it is.**

 **Anime; Nanbaka**

 **TV Show; Lucifer**

 **Manga; Black Haze by Yong Yong**

 **Book; The Hypnotist by Gordon Korman**

 **Please review~~**


End file.
